


Fantasies

by sceleris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceleris/pseuds/sceleris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things seem wonderful until the dream fades...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this several years ago and recently found it on my hard drive again. It's rough, I know and I have never been able to find a beta for it, but I still am posting it so it can get a little sun.

The building sat along a strip of similarly faceless buildings, each as gloom-cloaked as the next. Neon signs proclaimed things such as LIVE!NUDES! and TOPLESS!! Shadowy figures sulked next to doorways and in between buildings. A man made his way past all of these seemingly without seeing them, until he came to a nondescript building with only a single hanging sign denoting its name. It was simply called Fantasies.

Pulling his cloak tighter around him, as if to ward off a chill, the man stepped through the darkened doorway. The place, for all its cliched secrecy and shadowed front, wasn't what you’d expect from the sign. No scantily clad people paraded about, no music blared, and the lights stayed at the same low dim instead of pulsing and flashing. Men and women didn't writhe together on a dance floor, yelling to be heard; instead they were murmuring softly at their respective tables, and uniformed personnel discreetly wove in and out of the customers.

Taking a seat at one of the more relatively private back tables, the man simply observed the place. After a few moments, he reached and slipped the top of his cloak off to reveal long platinum blond hair. In any Wizarding bar in London, the man would have instantly been recognized as Lucius Malfoy. Yet in this place, labels and names were unheeded. Everything went on as it had before, taking no notice of him, and he savored the peace it brought him/

Lucius gave a subtle signal and a waiter appeared instantly at his table. He ordered a scotch and while he waited, contemplated the turn his life had taken. Watching his wife's frantic efforts to save their son from Voldemort's hands had awakened him to the failures of his once master and himself. When Narcissa had been killed for her interference, he defected along with Draco. The pair managed to give Death eaters over to the Ministry before being found out by Voldemort. Only a timely vision of Harry's and Severus managed to save them. He stayed at Hogwarts, running a Tactics class, teaching those old enough how to best counter the Death Eater curses and strategies. Over time he found himself, if not accepted, then at least tolerated by the student body and their parents. Harry himself had taken quite an interest in what Lucius was teaching and asked him to privately teach him some spells that Voldemort and Bellatrix favored. Soon those private lessons grew to be more than academic.

When Voldemort began branching out and attacking more of the Muggle world, it was decided that the time had come to make the final stand against him. Plans were made and he soon found himself in the the thick of things....

*****Flashback*****

"Ok, step lightly; one false move can end all of our lives"

The speaker, Severus Snape looked at his accomplices, two wizards nobody expected to ever tolerate each other’s company much less be in a relationship. Severus himself only knew about the pair because he had walked in at a very inopportune time. The three men were the last part of the attack against Voldemort. They snuck through the back, using hidden entrances,while the rest of the Light side distracted the Death Eaters at the front of Voldemort's hideout. Carefully they navigated the booby-trapped room that lay between them and their longtime enemy. If any of them stepped in the wrong place then they would be subjected any number of painful spells, giving credence to Severus’ words of caution.

Finally they reached the door leading to Voldemort. As he warily opened the door, Severus motioned for Lucius and Harry to follow him. With a glance behind him to make sure they were still undetected, he did so.

Time seemed to speed up then. One moment they had been gazing in bemusement at the empty room where Voldemort was supposed to be, then the next thing they knew a greenish white light had flashed. The last thing any of them heard before being engulfed by the light was a pain-filled scream.

****end flashback***

The arrival of his drink brought him out of the past and he murmured his thanks as the waiter vanished as quickly as he had come. Now dwelling on the events, he felt himself pulled back to right as he and Severus had woken up from where they’d fallen, there hadn’t been any sign of Voldemort or Harry. It was as if they never existed. Anyone not in the room with the light seemed to have no memory of a boy called Harry Potter or of the fact that they had been battling one of the greatest evils in the Wizarding world. His repeated inquiries about Harry and demands that he existed soon led people to give him a wide berth and he was shunned at many wizarding functions. Only his fortune had kept them from openly mocking him. Then Severus had eventually refused to admit he remembered anything at all, saying it served no purpose, and he realized he truly was alone with Harry's memory.Now he was sitting here in a Muggle bar, thinking of a boy who may have never existed and was probably the product of a lonely, middle-aged man’s imagination, oh how the mighty have fallen.

A movement caught his attention and he looked up to see a black-haired beauty slide in next to him. For a moment his breath caught as he took in the boys greener than green eyes, the aquiline nose, delicate cheekbones and soft rosy lips. Nearly afraid to hope, he flicked his eyes to the boy’s forehead and almost visibly wilted. No scar.

In his disappointment, he barely registered being asked a question, his almost absent nod of agreement or being led to a back room. The soft murmurs and sinfully silky touches as the boy, (for that's was what he was, no more than nineteen at the most) tried to induce some response, didn’t seem to sink in to his consciousness at all. Then with a slight start at a stroke to his cock, he came out of his maudlin reverie. Slightly annoyed with himself for being preoccupied when there was a delightfully eager partner waiting, he took charge and made it his personal mission to make the boy arch, gasp and moan in pleasure. To make him bite his lips in ecstasy and scream as he came. He accomplished all this and more and soon, all too soon it seemed, they both collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed.

And, if he closed his eyes, the body beneath him was a different green-eyed boy and they had all the time in the world to snuggle and talk of stupid things. To laugh at each other’s lame jokes and know that when they woke in the morning the other would be there to smile softly and kiss them good morning.

But he knew that wasn’t true. When he opened his eyes again it would be painfully clear that it wasn’t that boy and there would be no soft kisses of greeting, it was all simply a fantasy.

After all, that’s what the sign said.


End file.
